You Can Hear the Cry of the Ancients
by Aeris-the-Dark
Summary: What if Sephiroth had killed Aeris without any witnesses? What if there was a secret reason behind his malicious slaying? A look into the mind of the evil one as he commits his most nefarious act. (so mind you, its not exact storywise)


And yes, I know that neither the characters nor the song the story came from belong to me. They are Square's. Yay Square! But the lament/thought/story continued is mine.

I see you... even in the forest of the puppet's dream it is impossible for you to hide. You run determinedly through, assured everything will turn up like the flowers you pitifully peddle. Yes, after the White Materia fills its purpose, all will be as it should in your eyes. Selfish girl. You think not of what others want. Do you not see how chaos is in fact beneficial to the well being of this planet? The Lifestream is maintained by the ever-present dead. To stop war, madness, and hate would only weaken its flow, a feeling which I know would pain you to experience. Had you any real common sense, you would turn right around and disappear again into the forest from whence you came. But, it seems you don't. Pity. You know how difficult it is to remove the stains of Ancient blood from walls, how the stench rots souls and hearts alike. You remember it deep within, for as you well should know, you were the cause of the "accident." Yes, the Shinra had quite a problem with erasing all traces of your mother's existence. The tears your eyes let stream were simply delicious to taste from within your soul. The ones that will fall from the eyes of your friends will be even more delectable to witness, I am sure. Even now I can see the trickles of water triggered by your weary and torn body. Pathetic fool. You keep running as if you are positive only happiness will come from your actions, as if the drops of blood spilling from your many scratches mean less than the price of your plants. I warned you. I gave you the chance to turn around and run to your foolish love, but as it seems the Planet's well-being is more important than his life...and yours.

The pillars holding your heart strong will crumble soon, my dear. You will be nothing more than a body on the floor, staining the crystal with your blood. I know where you are. Your friends have yet to find you, and even when they do it will be too late. If it is possible you know what is to happen, then why do you continue on with a determined look in your eyes and a smile on your face? Could it be that you know what is to happen, that you would willingly throw away your future for the sake of the people who do not even treat you as you should be? You think too highly of them. Though they can be peaceful and happy, has it not occurred to you that humans took the lives of the ones you cared for the most? That they cause just as much suffering as they do bliss? That in the end all they will do is tear you apart? I suppose your resolve speaks for itself. Still, I do not understand why you would commit to such a task. In any case, you must be stopped. Though your beauty and gentle heart can deflect the swords others brandish at you, mine will be the one to pierce that heart, to destroy the light. I hope this is what you wanted. It even pains me to look at the breathing body of a future victim, your soft green eyes and your milky skin... Wait. What am I thinking? Could it be...? No, it is impossible. Such feelings are mere threads connecting hopeless lives, threads that can be as easily cut as sewn. Still, there is a chance that... Mother... gave me the ability to feel... But such chances are slim to none in truth. No more dawdling. You will not unleash Holy in time, my dear, for I will be the one to end your nonsensical life...

He won't come, I'm sure you've realized. He was not able to stop you from meeting your fate, and he will not find an opportunity to avenge your demise. I will be the last thing you see, the only one who will know what a pleasure it was to see you die. And now, for the final curtain. Goodbye Aeris, last of the Cetra. In death, you will become a part of me and your true purpose will be fulfilled...

What a sight. Your body, impaled by my sword. Why, such an occurrence even pleasures me to bear witness to. But yet... why is remorse filling me now? Could it be that I regret what I have done, though my heart has been deemed the very essence of malice? Your body...it feels so cold... like all the others. My blade has stopped any blood spray, it seems. To take it out would mean to watch it spill upon these sacred grounds, but also to watch as your suffering ends. What to do... I suppose it is best to lay you to rest properly... I'm glad you cannot feel this pain right now, my dear, for it has consumed me entirely. Soon enough it will fade as all things do, but for the moment, I am ripped apart by a stolen soul unlike any ever known. You failed to stop me, and so will your comrades, but there will be a place for you in my order... at my side, the new creator. Your death will not last long, sweet Cetra. I vow to you that the first person you see when you are resurrected will be the one who ended your life. And to seal this promise... the meeting of your gentle lips to my bloodthirsty ones, and a grave fit for the queen I know you are...

_ Is this the path I have chosen? Who would have thought that the One-Winged Angel would submit to one of his own victims? They don't understand. They never will. I must continue with my plan just as it was, with the girl always on my mind. And soon, when all is mine to control, I shall free her soul from my body and give her another to fill... with every ounce of livelihood she once had. She will be mine... all mine...I can hear the cry of the Ancients, and I only hope that by reclaiming one of their own, I may repent and seek what I truly desire..._


End file.
